


Snow on violet hill

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Hexanna, NEW YEARS EVE 1999 IN SWEDEN, SO I NEEDED TO RELIEVE IT A BIT, STILL ANGRY ABOUT CANON, THAT MEANS HEXANNA FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: It feels like their old lives are gone.





	Snow on violet hill

Henrik is sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of whisky when he hears the door go up. He turns his head, and sees a glimpse of platina locks, and his heart starts beating a little faster. «I’m sorry to hear about you and David.»

Roxanna smiles sadly. «It was inevitable. What happened... It drove a wedge between us, and I’m not sure if it can be repaired.» Her hand comes to rest on his, and his heart feels like it’s about to make its way through his chest cavity. He almost feels like a giddy schoolboy again, but notices her hand is cold. «Don’t tell me you didn’t turn the heating on in your car.» Roxanna smiles weakly.

«I didn’t think of it when I ran out of the house to catch my flight. But you have the same body temperature like that of a radiator, so I think I’m good for now .» He smiles at that. It’s the first genuine smile that’s been on his face for months. «Same old?» She nods, and he gets her a whisky on the rocks. He smiles as she takes a sip. «Oh goodness. Haven’t had this in almost a year now.»

They sit at the bar for a while, till the clock strikes ten, and then they leave for his flat. Henrik’s heart starts beating faster when she takes his hand, tangling their fingers together, as they walk through the snowy streets of Stockholm. For once, he doesn’t feel alone. For once, he’s actually happy. 

When they enter the flat, it’s quiet. The air is warm, and the scent of cooked turkey and pine tree have filled the open spaces. He doesn’t know if anyone else will show up, but for now, that’s totally alright with him. They sit down to eat, while talking about everything and nothing. Thanks to the whisky, they’re both a little more loose at the collar.

When the dinner’s safely consumed, the leftovers tucked away, and the kitchen somewhat cleaned, they take the other’s hand. A song is coming on the radio, and Roxanna giggles when she realises its ABBA. Henrik rolls his eyes, and reaches over to change stations, but she takes his hand. «Dance with me.» He does so.  
They hold the other close as they slowly dance to the music. Roxanna’s heart is hammering in her chest, and she rests her head on Henrik’s shoulder as they move to «Andante, Andante.». It’s strange, really. She loves David, but being with Henrik has always felt like coming home. Somewhere, fireworks are starting to go off, and the clock strikes 12. 1999 is no more, and for a fleeting moment, it feels like their old lives are gone.

«Happy New Year.» Their smiles are tenuous, silently longing, Their height difference is perfect for kissing, and Henrik leans in, brushing her hair away from her face, and then kisses her. Roxanna takes a moment to reciprocate, but when she does, she pulls Henrik closer to her. Neither can think of anything else in those moments. They only part when they need air, but they don’t let the other go. For Henrik, it’s a moment too perfect to describe. Roxanna doesn’t say anything, but she feels the same.

Years later, when she comes to Holby, Henrik smiles sadly. Neither has spoken about Sweden, and they don’t need to. A year or so after her death, he finds a note in his locker, written in her neat handwriting. 

Whatever happens, we’ll always have Sweden.


End file.
